Shattered Heart: 127th Hunger Games
by kitcatsnackz
Summary: This is a SYOT Hungergames! If you want to SYOT just use the bio in the Authers note and PM your tribute to me :D Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Scarlet Slade**

I click my heel on the ground. It echos across the bright white room. I stare at the control panels in front of me. I need to name the arena _perfect_. The stress and sleep loss of being the head game maker had started to catch up with me. The reaping was tomorrow and soon the arena would be final. I leaned forward to tap the forested area there was something missing. Something I needed to change before the games. Before the other game makers come.

"Miss Slade?" a small voice interrupted my minds work.

"Yes, Jack?" I turn to see the young man in his early 20s standing just inside the doorway.

He relaxes slightly see as though I'm not angry or frustrated, "Coffee," He says holding a mug out in front of him. I don't turn I have too much to think about. What could I add? A strand of my strawberry blonde hair falls out of my neat bun and across my line of view.

"This is your first year if I'm correct," I Turn to face him leaning against the control panel.

"Yes-"

"And why did you decide to become a game maker?"

He hesitates, "Um.. I guess so I can create?"

I nod slowly, "Are you prepared to watch people die at you hands?"

"What?" Jack looks more shocked then I expected. I walk to him, my black heels the only sound in the room.

"You did help create this world, did you not?"

"I did…"

"Then some of their blood will forever be on your hands, can you live with that?"

"I-I…" I watched it sink in, "I-I… I don- I- I can…"

"Good because now that you're in you not going out easily," I smile. The first time I was a game maker I remember watching a tribute die from something I had created and the horror I had felt. I was numb now, I could slaughter a whole district and could still sleep at night.

"Thank you," I take the red mug from his hands and turn back to walk away when the idea comes to my mind, "Come, Jack, I need you for something. I walk to the panel and it feels as if the stress is melting away. I set the mug. I study it for a moment. Red, the color of blood.

* * *

 **Just PM me this info and I'll add you. If I make changes or ask you to make changes please don't be offended. Thnak!**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **District:**

 **Appearance (Please be descriptive!):**

 **Personality (I need a paragraph, not just a list):**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

 **Weapon of choice:**

 **Family (Give them personality too!):**

 **Friends:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Backstory (This needs a ton of detail. Please not too tragic):**

 **Status (How they are fairing financially, how people view them):**

 **Hopes and Dreams:**

 **Random Facts and Details (These can be super weird and insignificant, they will help me picture the character):**

 **Why are they going into the Hunger Games? (Reaped or volunteered? If they volunteered, why?):**

 **Token:**

 **Strategy for Training:**

 **Interview Details (Angle, what they say, ect.):**

 **Strategy for the Games:**

 **Alliances? (Yes or no):**

 **Romance? (Yes or no):**

 **D1M: TAKEN!**

 **D1F: TAKEN**

 **D2M: TAKEN!**

 **D2F: TAKEN!**

 **D3M:  
D3F: TAKEN**

 **D4M:**

 **D4F: TAKEN!**

 **D5M: TAKEN!**

 **D5F:**

 **D6M:**

 **D6F:**

 **D7M:**

 **D7F: TAKEN!**

 **D8M:**

 **D8F: TAKEN!**

 **D9M:**

 **D9F:**

 **D10M: TAKEN!**

 **D10F: TAKEN!**

 **D11M:**

 **D11F: TAKEN!**

 **D12M:**

 **D12F: TAKEN!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Vytas Baska, district 10**

7:29

I'd been up since 5 and watched the clock tick from my bed. The now almost blue sky seemed to clear for such a grey day. Reeping. From the day time I woke up that was on my mind.

I pushed the pale faded red blanket off my body and sat up. I stared at my brother still asleep across the room. For a second I saw blood around his body instead of a sheet. My mouth when dry. He was 16, two more years without being reaped and my best friend would be safe. If he was reaped what was there to do? Maybe I would find myself volunteering, or just watching in horror. I was planning ahead as I always did. Ares, my brother, had always told me it would be better to live in the now.

"Vytas! Ares!" calls my mother's sweet voice from outside of the door.

"Be there in a sec!" My brother moaned and rolled over in bed to look at me, "It's reaping, hu?" I nodded in response.

I made my way to the kitchen. The cold wood floor sent sivers through my body. I reach the doorway and look in. The modest kitchen was actually quite nice for our district. We were well off for the most part but of course we still lived in district 10, one of the poorest district out of the twelve.

Our kitchen had a stove against the wall, a sink next to that, and then a cupboard wedged into the corner. Shelves were here and there on the wall. On the other side of the room lay a square grey wood table with for chairs made of the same grey wood wood. It felt like everything was just grey, faded or dull.

Of course, my mother's bright smile made the room feel like it was glowing, that today wasn't reaping, that we could lose so much from a name on a piece of paper.

"Good morning!" She beamed when she saw me, "Eggs and bacon!"

"How'd you get your hands on those?" Ares entered the room.

"Your father had some extra bacon in his shop and I made a deal with the women down the street for the eggs," She looks pleased, "Though I should make you something special just in case…" Her voice trailed off as if she had just now come to the realization that she could so easily lose one of us today. The happy glow faded from the room as did the smile on her my mother's face. We were all silent for what seemed like hours. My father broke the silence when he walked through the door

"That smells great!" He grinned as he entered the room, "Good morning Aras, Vytas, Menor-" He fell silent halfway through my mother's name when he noticed the down feeling in the room. He understood why.

We ate in with only a few words exchanged, "can you pass the salt?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Soon the meal ended and we got ready. picking out our nicest clothes, which weren't very nice, and we headed out the door. As we walked me and my brother fell behind.

"What if we get reaped," I murmur.

"Then we win," Aras said simple, "And think about it we won't be hungry another day in our lives!"

"We aren't hungry very often," I state. My and my father, Falco run a butchers shop so going hunger wasn't usually something to worry about. We could just take meat from the meet we send to the capital, it's not like they pay us much anyway. Besides, they don't even notice.

Everything happened so quickly after this I barely remember. They prinked our fingers to get our identification and we were rushed in to our gender and age groups.

Elena Kohna walked to the microphone, "Good daaaaay district 10!" Her shrill voice rang through the crowd, "Let us watch how the hunger games were created!"

And the video we were forced to watch every year played. I ignored it and instead looked at the nervous people around me.

"Ladies first?" she acted as if she would get a reaction. Disappointed she wobbled over on her high heels and reached into the pull of female tributes. I let the words her name go through my ears and instead scanned the crown for my brother. This was it, this was when everything would end or another safe year would pass.

Elena's movement toward the boys pull caught my eye and I turned my head to look up at her.

"And now for the handsome male tribute!" She reached into the glass filled with paper and I held my breath, "Vytas Baska!"

All I could hear was my heart pounding in my ear. My ears felt how they would after an explosion ringing loudly, not hearing the voices around me. I made my way through the crowd feeling numb. I stepped up the stairs on to the stage like platform and looked out at the crowd. My mother had run up to to boundary and almost ran into the crown of could be tributes but a peace keeper pushed her down with the back of their gun. She fell to the ground crying. My father tried to comfort her. Her fails rung through my ears like something in a dream. It didn't feel quite real everything that was happening, all the thoughts running through my head, all the mental preparation.

I scanned the crowd and took in each face. I didn't really have any friend, just my brother. I doubt anyone besides my family cared much, most favored my Aras anyway. I swallowed, the crying of my mother the happy sounding voice of the district 10 escort it was too much, where was Ares? I scanned the crowd again.

There he was standing among his friends. His usually bright carematic face was now stone serious. I snapped back into reality and our eyes lock. The confidence in his expression almost starts a fire deep in my soul.

 **Jeanette Nettle, District 12**

"Mama!" The happy squeals of my one year old daughter brightened my day. I held her in my arms as she giggled. The father was my ex. Once I told him I was pregnant he left me and hasn't talked to me since. Although that was a jerk move, I still wish we could get married and live in peace with him.

"It'll be the last year you gotta worry about the reaping, hu?" Dale said from behind me sounding a bit bored.

"Yes, until little Brook has to put her name in," I sigh and look at the girl rapped up in my arms. 18. Finally I wouldn't have to stress about being reaped. Last year and I could live just about car free for the next 10 years.

My mother and father were chatting away behind me and Dale. I almost had a bubble sort of feeling as I made my way to the justice building.

I handed Brook to my mother and went to join the line of eighteen year old girls. The crowds shuffled to the places they were supposed to be and began to whisper while waiting for Maria Nithercott to speak with her loud very thick capital accented voice into the misc. I grabbed the hem of my pale pink dress and started rocking back and forth slightly on my feet.

"Hello distric 12!" Maria began, "Today is the reaping of the 127th Hungergames!" She waited for an applause and after a moment of awkward silence she continued with her speak and video of why the Hunger games are there and all that crap.

"So, ladies first?" she sounded as if she wanted an opinion. Another awkward pause and she walked to the girls bowl and moved around the names.

She pulled one out and read it a shrill voice, "Jeanette Nettle!"

I felt like broken glass. I couldn't move. I couldn't go up there. What about Brook? What about the life I was going to live? I bit my bottom lip so hard I could taste blood. I shut my eyes tight trying not to cry. Maybe if I just pretended it wasn't me they'd call someone else. Maybe if I just didn't move…

Someone nudged me out into the aisleway. I stumbled out and in the next moment a peacekeeper had grabbed me by the arm. I heard a loud sob. Brook.

"No…" I whispered. The peacekeeper looked down at me, "No!" I lurched forward out of his grip and ran. I only got about five steps before two more peacekeepers blocked me and I was being dragged toward the platform.

"I can't do this! I can't go into the games! I have a baby!" I flailed in their strong grip. The stone faces of the people around me showed no sign that they heard me. It was like something in a nightmare. Those one you scream and scream but no one helps you, but this was real. So painfully real.

"Someone help!" I scream, "Please!" I kicked one on the peacekeepers hard but the only result was a tighter grip, "You can't do this! What about my child what will she do!? BROOK!" I reach my hand out as far as I can stretch in. She wails loudly along with my mother who holds her tightly in her arms, "NO! YOU CAN'T! PLEASE! Brook…" I started to loose my voice.

The peacekeepers throw me onto the stage. I take small steps toward the mic but my legs can't hold me and my knees buckle. I crumble to the floor as fountains of tears pour from my eyes. I would never make it home. I would never see my little Brook grow up. I would never get married. Everything had come to an end.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry that took so long to get out. Hope I got these characters rights :D If there is something I got wrong PM me so I don't do it again!**

 **I haven't gotten many SYOT so if you guys want this story to more a long then submit another or tell a friend :)**

 **Vitas was created by CabinFever 5**

 **Jeanette was created by Witched always return**

 **Thanks for entering!**

 **Also give me some feed back and tips, tell me if theres any error I need to fix. Please only constructive criticism.**

 **One last thing, a friend Amme123321 has a SYOT as well so take a look at hers! She's an amazing writer!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

 **Amalie Rose Cadette, District 4**

I felt sick. I wanted to cry but I was to scared to. To scared that if I let myself cry I would melt down I would make a scene. If I was going to make it at all in the games I would have to be strong. Stronger than I really am. Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

I relaxed into the plush velvet couch and stared at my hands. This would probably be the last time I would ever see my friends and family. The door slid open slowly and my family poured in, my mother, my father, and my two older brothers. At my father's heels stood Mockingjay my dog. Her golden brown and slick black fur shined in the filtering light from the window to her right. Her fur was glossy and well groomed, her chocolate eyes reflected a sadness that I didn't think the sweet dog could reflect.

"Elle…" my father breathed out and in moments my family surrounded me in warm embraces. I took in a shaky breath. It took everything inside me to not let my watering eyes pour over, if I cried, they'd start crying and I didn't think I could handle that.

"Try and make it for us, ok?" Saxton murmured, he was just a few years older than me and had my same silvery blond hair.

"I'll try," I gave out a small sniffle. Many 'I love yous' were said and hugs given for a time that seemed to last too long but end all together to quickly.

I held my mother's hand for the last time as she paused for a moment to look back at me before my family was forced to leave. A sad small smile spread across her face for a moment before a peace keeper stepped toward her and her hand slipped away from mine. Before I knew it I was alone again in the simple but ornate room.

Minutes later the door creaked open again and my two friends, Willow and Jacob, entered the room.

"Hey," Jacob tried to lighten the mood in a failed attempt. Willow stood behind him biting her lip, her long dark braided hair fell to one side.

"Guess I'll be saying bye for good," I looked down, I never got the chance to tell Jacob my feelings for him.

"Try and make it back," He sat down next to me. Willow silently sat on the other side of me.

I let out a small laugh which felt good and slightly freeing, "Ok." I felt warm inside being near him.

"Amalie…" Willow choked out. I turned to look into her golden brown eyes, "You're strong, you're with a bow and arrow, you know how to make good friends, you can do this."

"That's right! This doesn't have to be good bye forever!" Jacob took my hand in his. I look to the side and blushed. He slid something onto my wrist, and I turn my head to look and see a woven daisy and forget-me-not flower bracelet.

"Hope your family didn't already give you a district token," He said. I whipped the tears from my eyes and brought them both into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," I said through a breath.

"We're gonna miss you too," Willow said in just a above a whisper. I Took a breath in and let it out. I had a chance to make it home.

* * *

 **Yo guys! I haven't been on for like a few months. sorry about that.**

 **Because of my super duper busy life I've only got one tribute for you here today**

 **sorry it's short I will try to make this longer next time**

 **please ask any questions or give me _constructive _****criticism** **(** **notice how I under lined and italicized constructive)**

 **Thank you!**

 **Amalie belongs to** winniew6505


End file.
